QOTM: Original
by BrokenScroll
Summary: This is the original QOTM {yes I have uploaded and deleted this story more times than I'd like to admit.} She was meant to be Queen, she was meant to rule the world just like her father did and yet in a blink of an eye she had it all stolen from her. Now she must raise from the ashes and take it all back before it's too late and she loses her head.
1. Chapter 1

If you had asked me four years ago about whether I would have joined the mafia I would have almost instantly have said no. My opinions are different now, I've changed a lot in the four years I've been in charge for… but know this. Not against my will, I chose to stay even though I could go. Not a lot of people actually understand what goes on inside a mafia most tend to think it's all about money, sex and drugs. Sure, that is a major part to play but it's not what controls the mafia. My tale is of interest to a lot of people who are curious. I was not kidnapped, nor was I sold. I was not drugged or smuggled or anything between the likes. No. I was born.

But I was given a choice.

To join the family business

Or to leave and never come back.

At first, I thought about leaving, I would be given money and a new identity for a fresh start, I never asked or wanted to be born into one of the biggest crime families to ever take over Chicago's crime scene. Nor did I ask to be the eldest daughter of the head don. Alas fate did not listen to me. There is often a misconception that you are forced to join if your born into it. This is not the case, you do not have to join in, most do for the money and powers but some choose to leave. Perhaps because they don't want to die either that or they could not see themselves in a life of crime which is understandable. Those who left us were forced to swear the Omertà oath to ensure security and trust, we do still know where those who left us are, what they're doing and how they are doing it. They know for a fact that we will hunt them down if they were to ever break their oath. Enough about the present. What about the past? How in the world did I the eldest daughter of a head don become the head of every other mafia in Chicago within four years?

Listen in and listen close. This is my story.

~Four years prior~

Gunshots rung through the air, as I covered my ears and held my breath desperately hoping no one would kick my door down and kill me. I'm too young to die. Holding the pistol in my hand I continued to listen for approaching steps but really all I heard were guns being fired and men screaming. Why hadn't they come to get me yet? That was standard protocol to ensure the head Don's family was safe and sound before executing any plans. I knew my siblings were safe but me? Hell, I was stuck in my bedroom with the lights off in nothing but my night wear, we weren't expecting this attack that was for sure. I was about to lower my pistol when my door opened and a man scrambled inside before shutting it. I was about to scream at them and perhaps shoot but he turned to me and spoke

"Clarissa, your father sent me to keep you safe" his voice was a mere whisper

"I have my own gun"

"He told me you weren't exactly the best sharp shooter."

"Oh, shut up"

I blushed, he couldn't see that though, and I could barely make his features out asides that he sounded sexy and that he had blonde hair. He opened the door a crack and shot at something causing me to hear a dead body slump to the floor three seconds later... How did he know there was going to be someone there...? In fact, how did he know where to shoot and what angle? As if he could read my mind he answered

"Practice, and experience. I'm your father's best sniper."

We spent the next hour and a half in silence before the gun fire finally came to halt, he checked the hallways just to make sure it was safe before turning my bedroom light on. My heart pounded at the sight of him, his chiseled jaw and gold eyes made my heart pound he noticed that and smirked just as my father kicked my door open. He scanned the room and finally settled his eyes on me and sighed in relief before telling sniper boy to leave and to go help the other men clean up all the dead bodies. It has always been an eerily awkward relationship my father and I. We were always contradicting each other and he often found it an embarrassment to take me to council meetings because I would be the only female in the room. He often yelled at the gods when he was in a bad mood and it would always be something to do with me or rather why I had to be female. Why couldn't I be a male? Females are seen as objects in the mafia world, unlike them though people are forced to respect me because of my father and the power he holds, not only that but once he passes his entire empire, vast majority of power and his alliances become mine. Unless I choose to leave the family on my eighteenth birthday which comes in about a month before the next council meeting.

"We need to get you to a safe house"

"What?"

"Your mother and older brother will be taken to England; Lucien will take care of them there. You on the other hand are coming with me to our headquarters"

I dreaded visiting and even merely going to our family's main crime hideout and it was a known fact, on the outside it looked any ordinary restaurant establishment but once you were in the kitchens and through the secret doorway which was hidden by the oven things got interesting, it was really a club and a hideout but Jesus the smell of cigarette smoke and sex were enough to last one person a full ten lifetimes. My father then commanded me:

"Go get changed, I'll be back for you in five minutes. And please wear something business like. You are not to ever go there and dress casual. I may have allowed it in the past but you turn eighteen in a month and by then I'll have taught you how to continue the business in my stead."

"Yes father"

"Good girl"

He hugged me before shutting the door, I stalked over to my bathroom on my way there I stripped till I was naked before going to my wardrobe and grabbing a nice crisp white t-shirt as well as black pencil skirt, looking around for a matching black bra and throng set I quickly stalked into my bathroom and showered like a madwoman. No one would know because I always showed in water close to boiling point. Drying myself off I got changed and did my makeup nothing too overpowering just lip gloss and eye liner. Just as my father walked through the door I slipped the family locket on. It was something that all woman in my family had our family symbol being a lion's head, like a status symbol it was made of different minerals, metals and precious/semi-precious/non-precious jewels. The higher in value the higher the status. My mothers were a platinum with diamonds whereas mine was silver with rubies. No one ever had gold. Only the men were allowed to wear gold, the tradition would be scrapped as soon as I became head.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be father."

"And your pistol?"

"Here"

I lifted my skirt a bit and he chuckled and muttered something that sounded like "just like your mother." Before I followed him past many dead bodies thankfully no one I recognized as we were walking down the stairs my ever playboy best friend made an appearance in a tuxedo he looked at me than my father before saying

"God damn Clary did you somehow get boobs overnight?"

"Stop looking at my daughter"

"Like something you see Simon?"

"Stop teasing me Clary" he rolled his eyes

"Come now, both of you. We have someone to meet"

Simon was the only male that I didn't mind the company of, I've known him since forever heck we've been best friends since the day I came to be… as I was female it kind of left me with a massive target on my head… this was where Simon came in. He would act like my alias and kill people for me. As we sat in my father's BMW I leaned against Simon and sighed. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck, it was something he did as a comforting gesture and only ever for me. Though he was a playboy he did care deeply particularly for me because we grew up so close. I'm his little sister as he puts it, someone he just has to protect because according to ever damn male in my family I was a fragile flower who could not kill a man ever if it meant I died, the only gift they loved about me was my sharp tongue and intelligent mind. He nodded looked out the window, I kept my eyes looking at my hands. I didn't want or need to see the streets at four in the morning, there were probably prostitutes running around and people dealing drugs. I knew we had arrived because the car stopped my father turned to face both Simon and I he said gently

"Remember Hodge?"

We nodded, I didn't particularly like him nor did Simon as we got out of the car and made our way through the restaurant which was still closed didn't open till noon so we were safe for now, as my father moved the oven I felt weak and scared

Simon noticed that because he held onto me tighter and kept whispering for me to take deep breaths. As we walked down the steps and into the club I held him close even tighter, the halls were crowded with girls who barely wore anything and they kept calling for him; but he ignored them and kept to me, I know most of them and they knew me, I swear they hate me having so much power and being higher than him all because of who my father was and my necklace was proof. As we walked further in, there were less girls and more of my father's men who dipped their heads in respect as we walked past. I nearly missed him. The sniper I halted and smiled before calling out to him

"Hey Sniper boy"

He turned to face me and smiled.

"Hello princess. Hello Simon"

"Jace, thanks."

"No problems, they were my orders. To make sure those fuck-tards from Brazil didn't touch a single hair of Clary's pretty little head."

I blushed and he laughed before going back to whatever he was doing, Simon had to drag me to the meeting room where my father and Hodge were already talking casually I sat down to the right of my father and Simon to my father's left. Hodge even from a young age managed to snag any woman he wanted and not because of his looks but because of his charms and habits of destroying those who didn't let him get what he wanted. His family was that of power mainly because they were in charge of explosive trade in and out of the area that was our home.

"How have you been Clarissa?"

"I've been occupied, but asides that I'm fine Hodge."

"Good."

"Is there a reason why you're here?" Simon sounded annoyed

"Why don't you ask your father?"

I looked at my father expecting an answer but he just coughed and went back to drinking his whiskey and smoking his cigar. I then looked at Hodge who was now on the floor on his knees... This cannot be happening I stood up and almost thirty seconds later had my gun pointing at his head, he didn't move nonetheless he just stay there kneeling holding a ring. Twenty second later Hodge was being strangled by my best friend who was screaming insults this gave me a chance to yell at my father. He seemed emotionless and didn't even respond to my questions just kept smoking and drinking whiskey. My gun being loaded meant I had two choices. Wait for my father to respond or shoot him and become the head of the family in advance. Meaning I wouldn't have to marry Hodge I debated within myself and finally decided.

"Father you better tell me what's going on or I'll shoot your head Sky high"

"You don't have the guts to do that Clarissa" he spoke

Before I ended my father's thirty-year reign on the family. It was like a rush and as soon as the shot went off Simon and Hodge stopped and stared at me my gun was still smoking so I put it down on my new desk and looked at the two of them before taking my father's ring off and putting it on my right hand. Taking the unfinished glass of whiskey that was on the desk I gulped it down before barking for Jem and Will's.

"Discard of my father's body and tell my mother the news"

"We do not follow a woman's order"

My bullet near missed Will's head.

"I am the new head so you better fucking do what I want you to do, or I'll damn well shoot you. Now get rid of my father's body and tell my mother or you'll be joining him in hell"

They nodded before dragging my father's body out I looked at Hodge.

"Get out and shut the door behind you."

Simon let go of him and he ran out before slamming the door behind him. Sitting down where my father was sitting just moments ago I looked at Simon.

"Things are about to change around here."

Looking at myself in the mirror I sighed... I was supposed to wear this dress on my birthday but chose against it, tonight will be the first ever official dinner which I'll be attending, this was the only dinner every year which allowed for almost every major crime family to get together and perhaps make new alliances. This would be the first year where I would attend and meet the many allies my father had made whilst he was in charge. According to Simon this party was also where my father would have decided my betrothed considering things were different I would actually get to meet my betrothed and perhaps even choose to have one of them as my suitor. I took deep breaths and Simon knocked and entered the room he was in the suit he only ever wore to special occasions he smiled and I laughed.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, twirl for me."

So, I did and laughed even harder. Before he stopped me and took a hold of my arm. Grabbing his keys, he led me down the staircase and outside to his black Maserati, if you didn't know you'd think he and I were a married couple. As he shut the door for me I took deep steady breaths, I was nervous I mean who wouldn't be if you were about to walk into a room full of criminals, their wives and perhaps their eldest children most of them males. I took a hold of my necklace and then looked at my ring, why did I wear them both? I was the head of the family.

"Don't worry about the necklace. It's just proof of whom you are Clary"

"What if they don't like me?"

"If they feared your father I think they'll respect you."

The ride itself was that of silence the only noise came from the classical music playing in the background, I kept a cautious view on our surroundings and noticed that we were soon in the more fortunate part of Chicago. The mansion in which the dinner was being held was large and magnificent, by the time we were walking up the stairs to the guards I was freaking out.

"Name" the one to the left asked bored

"Simon Lewis"

"Clarissa Morgenstern"

We were almost allowed in but one for them stopped us and asked

"And of Jocelyn Morgenstern?"

"I am the new head of the family"

They looked stunned before they laughed and Simon grunted before I cleared my throat and showed them my father's ring causing them to stop in their tracks and let us in. As soon as we walked in many heads turned they recognised Simon and some of the men wolf whistled but I continued to ignore them. He did not leave my side as I walked over to get a drink, this was where I encounter the first of my father's allies

"I'm assuming that you are Clarissa."

"Yes, I am"

"You look like your mother, where is your father? He did not tell us you that you would be attending"

"He is no longer here with us; the old man was killed this morning"

"Any chance if I may ask who would do such a thing?"

"We found him dead. No idea who killed him" lying rather brilliantly

"Very well."

"And you are?"

He smiled before giving his hand out in friendship, I took it and we shook before he finally introduced himself.

"I am Julian Blackthorn Head of my family,"

"Blackthorn? You control most of southern Chicago if I remember correctly"

"Yes"

Julian's hair was graying and he looked to be around forty, but he was friendly and polite enough I almost considered keeping him but, he was old and he worked with my father so he may not be as open to my ideas. I stopped liking him as soon as he introduced me to his son who was a taller than me by about a head. I don't mind Simon being taller than me but other guys and it's like a buzzkill. The conversation was so awkward to the point where I considered just moving on. He kissed my hand before introducing himself as Mark.

"So, what brings you here Clarissa?"

"Asides from being invited I'm here to meet my father's allies as well perhaps find a suitor/s I'm really just here to enjoy myself."

"Would you have considered me an appropriate suitor?" He asked eagerly

"Well you are attractive but, what of your personality? If you're personally doesn't match that of what I want why would I bother even getting to know you yeah?"

"Fair point"

Before I sipped my red wine and continued on through the room, I was halfway through most of my father's allies when dinner was finally served as I sat down next to Simon without even realizing that Jace was sitting right across me. It was Simon who took notice and nudged me so I ended up staring at him like some crazy ass fan girl. He smiled making me blush until he was interrupted by a girl who looked displeased I then noticed the ring on her finger... It broke my heart and I looked away but not without glancing at Jace one last time. Considering no one told me he was engaged I felt embarrassed as I ate silently my night was pretty much ruined. Whomever this girl was must have sensed it because the next time I looked up and that was to pick my glass up she was smirking triumphantly making me want to reveal my hidden pistol and shoot her, I wanted Jace to myself and now I couldn't have him.

"Why didn't you tell me Jace was taken" I whispered

"I didn't even know myself Clary"

"I wish I knew so I wouldn't feel so stupid"

"Ahh, I can see it arranged that he drops whomever she is"

"Don't do that, they have gotten engaged for a reason. Whatever reason it is, we'll respect their relationship"

"Then who's your suitor going to be?"

"I didn't know…"

That made me choke on my wine and I looked at Simon like he was insane but that didn't faze him as he continued to eat. At the end of the meal he whispered gently in my ear

"Don't worry, I'll find someone worthy of being your King. Just be patient and I promise you will be rewarded"

"I'm trusting you"

"Darling when have I ever done you wrong?"

The rest of the evening was uneventful, I danced, l talked, I laughed and I pretended that I cared, it was not till the party was over that the girl Jace was sitting next to actually came up to me, she was shorter than I was and appeared to almost be the shortest in the room. I continued to look at her up and down almost feeling triumphant that I was taller.

"Evening Clarissa"

"I don't believe we've met" looking down

"I am Lydia Branwell"

"Strange surname for a girl in red." I scoffed

"Oh, shut up, Jace is mine you hear me?"

"Does it look like I care? You're nothing to me but a pest. Unless you're like me and have an actual title don't go around claiming men as yours. You're getting married to a sniper who works for me. I will darn well make your life a living hell if you dare try to defy me." I snarled

She yelped at that before scurrying off, turning back to face Simon who had a stern look on his face I shook it off and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to our waiting car. As soon as we were away from the estate Simon made it a point to yell at me, making what already was a terrible night even worse.

"Her father is the host of the parties you realize that?! Her father is mob boss, sure he may not have as much power as we have but he is still an important piece in the games."

"They'll just be pawns to me once I have full control"

"Not if you're acting like that you won't." He rolled his eyes

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"You are supposed to think things through, plan them perfectly and execute them without hesitation. Because if you mess this up we'll be dead."

"What are you suggesting, just get to the point. Simon."

"Let me be the leader. You still get to choose if you want to leave or stay. But if you stay I highly advise you make me leader"

How dare he?!My father may be dead but that doesn't mean he can just think I'll give up my throne so easily. Scoffing I became silent for the rest of the drive home. There was a month left till I turned eighteen. Then I would have to choose, to stay, rule and live on hell of an uncertain life or to leave, swear the Omertà oath, start a new life and live happily ever after. I knew almost immediately my choice.

I was going to rule.

Lying in my bed, I knew on my birthday I'd have to announce my choice to the entirety of my new-found empire, as well as announce who was to marry me. Mafia's men only listen to men. They don't listen to women. Rolling over I looked out the window and at the city view. I would have to get married at age eighteen and start having kids by twenty to ensure my place as Queen, but by marrying someone I would not be fully in charge as that man would probably keep me out of all the news. Looking at my necklace, would it be possible to completely avoid marriage and having children? I would have to refer to the rule book tomorrow, as my hazy eyes finally came to a close.

~Meanwhile~

"She needs a husband"

"Who though? Who want to be her husband? I mean she's beauty and well I would marry her myself but she's the boss of a freaking Mafia. She's the head of the family now. She said so herself."

"Your offer?"

"Rejected."

"Call in the others. We need to have a meeting and determine who she is to marry. Or we will lose our ancestors empires within a year. She needs a man who'll tame her fire and make her his Queen, someone who's not afraid to hurt her. Someone that will make her obey and ensure they'll have good strong children"

"Man, Simon you're starting to sound like her father"

"There is only one man I know who's like that,"

"He'll ruin her."

"I know that's what I want."

"Your funeral" Jem snorted

"Whatever"

Before hanging up on him, Simon quickly scrolled through his contacts until he stopped at the one name that most if not all women feared

Sebastian Verlac


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up"

I completely ignored Simon and continued to sleep until he shook me, causing me to get up and slap him. As I finally managed to wake up he was rubbing his cheek I snarled at him before he laughed, crossing my arms I looked at him expectantly. This better be good or I'm going back to bed, his expression changed and he coughed

"What do you want Simon?"

"Sebastian Verlac will be here soon. Get changed"

I winced, what in the world did Sebastian want, everyone knew who he was and his track record scared almost every woman, according to my mother when I asked her about him a few years ago she said

"You'd be considered extremely lucky if you never meet the monster"

For good reason, he was a cruel hearted player who could probably go through more women than humanly possible, another reason people feared him was because he was he boss of America's largest Mafia their headquarters being in New York. He got what he wanted when he wanted I looked at Simon like he was joking but he didn't laugh he kept the same expression as I got out of my bed and walked to my wardrobe I looked at him before looking at my clothes.

"What does one wear when meeting Sebastian Verlac?"

"Wear the Victoria secret dress your mother got you"

I froze in my spot, that dress was at the back of my wardrobe and for good reason, it made me look weak and I hated feeling weak, why couldn't I wear my usual wear? I was a Mafia boss not a damn model, even though I was considered one of the prettiest women in the entire Mafia system who had power, money and resources. I gulped before reaching down for the black box which I swore I would never open ever again Simon left the room and shut the door behind him as I walked over to my bathroom with the box in hand and showered. Using the body wash and shampoo that I only ever used on special occasions I made sure that I was waxed in every single area. Before getting changed into the atrocity that was my seventeenth birthday present from my loving parents. Doing my makeup, I quickly sprayed my perfume before putting my necklace on. I never took my ring off unless I was in the shower. Adjusting the outfit quickly I put my black heels on before walking out of my room. I wasn't even half way down the stairs when I heard Sebastian's voice... It made me want to turn around and run back to my room.

Taking deep breaths, I finally made it into the living room, he was not facing me thank god whereas Simon was and he smiled in approval causing Sebastian to turn his head to look at me. I nearly died right there and then he stood up and walked towards me until he was practically in my face. He grabbed my waist and pushed me into him. His voice was husky a he whispered into my ear

"You must be Clarissa. Simon definitely didn't lie about your beauty. I am Sebastian and I will be your King. Understood? You'll do what I want, when I want. You will not talk back and you will obey me."

What did he just say? Oh hell no. He's messing with the wrong person I looked at him and stared into his eyes before I bitched slapped him. He growled and gripped me harder till I couldn't breathe. I was almost blue by the time Simon intervened I gave him a death glare and he shrugged. As Sebastian finally let me go I walked away from him and soon I was at a comfortable distance from both of them. I was infuriated and felt betrayed... I knew what was going on and I couldn't believe Simon thought I'd be cool with being Sebastian's new pet I wanted to die but my family relied on me so I guess I'd just have to survive whatever he wanted from me perhaps than he'd leave me alone. Simon finally spoke

"Let's go get some breakfast"

I nodded, as I tried to make my way towards Simon, Sebastian blocked my path and grabbed a hold of one of my arms and said rather sternly

"I will be lenient for now. But if you dare disobey ever again Clarissa you will be punished."

Before he trailed after me, as I got into the back seat of Simon car, I would have to speak to him later maybe even shoot him, God it was uncomfortable sitting in a car with Sebastian, he would continue to glare at me and I wanted to do badly open the doors and jump out probably to my death, Simon must have sensed his and kept all the doors firmly locked I still get a chance to choose, right? Whether I stay or go... I mean I'm not eighteen yet and Sebastian looked to be twenty-one.

"Let's play twenty questions Clarissa" he suggested

"Fine." I sounded so bored

"Shall I start?"

"Sure" crossing my arms

He chuckled, clearly because I was so uncomfortable and I had a talent of being an open book meaning that well I tended to show all my emotions even when I didn't want to. He coughed to bring me back to Earth, I waited for him to ask his question before I would do the same.

"Age?"

"17 turning 18 in three weeks"

"I'm twenty-one"

Damn I was spot on. Smiling I asked

"Favourite colour?"

"Don't have one. You?"

"Blue."

"Are you a virgin?"

What. I wanted to shoot him, how dare he ask that! That's my business not his. I ignored the question and he knew it, his hands suddenly found them on my lap. He said rather cruelly

"Answer the question or I could just find out myself"

"Virgin" I squeaked

"Wasn't so hard, was it?"

His hand moved away and I took a deep breath in relief, I didn't want to play twenty questions anymore if this was what I was going to get every time I didn't or refused to answer a question. Why did Simon have to call him in, I mean Sebastian is a prick who obviously enjoys making women weak and uncomfortable I took deep breaths as I tried to remain calm but honestly, I wanted to cry and I had to open the window to distract myself.

Thankfully we soon arrived at the cafe, getting out of the car Sebastian was already waiting there, I let him take my hand as we walked into the cafe and took a seat in one of their more secluded booths, as I was reading the menu I had to keep a constant visual of Sebastian's hands but he seemed to be preoccupied with flirting. As soon as it was time to order I swear the waitress looked about ready to be devoured by Sebastian, took a snap of my fingers and me insulting the waitress for Sebastian to stare at me in astonishment, I ordered hastily and so did Simon who knew it was in my nature to hate pretty much any waitress/waiter who tried to flirt with whomever I was with, the waitress scurried off embarrassed. Sebastian looked at me with interest, Simon obviously didn't tell him that trying to control me wasn't going to change anything about me except make me ten times worse.

"Did you have to do that?" Sebastian sounded pissed

I stood up and looked at Sebastian, and with a defiant surge of courage I barked/screamed at Sebastian.

"Look if you want me to be your damn pet. Treat me with respect and I'll do so to you. Don't try to make me look weak and don't fucking try to make me a submissive little slave. I am Clarissa Morgenstern, and I swear Sebastian if you try to even once change me or make me conform to you then you can sure as hell go burn. As for you Simon I hate you, and I hope you'll never have children"

Before I pushed past a stunned Sebastian and stormed out of the cafe and ran. I don't think I've ever run so fast in my life because by the time I was done running I was red and puffing getting my phone out I scrolled through my contacts and found Magnus's number. Calling him he answered almost immediately.

"What's up Clary?"

"I need you to come get me. I'm on Main Street"

"Can't you get Simon?"

"I just ran away from both him and Sebastian"

"Ok I'll be there in a moment"

"Thanks"

Before hanging up, I walked into a nearby cafe and ordered a hot chocolate. Never liked the taste of coffee, sipping the hot chocolate I watched as Magnus's car drove up, walking over to his car I got in before shutting the door and taking deep breaths. Magnus never usually questioned whenever I asked for him to rescue me from something.

"Is there anywhere you want to go?"

"Do you know where Jace lives?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Could you take me to his place? I need to speak to him"

"Sure."

Taking deep breaths, I sighed before Magnus swore, I looked behind us and Simon and Sebastian were trailing behind us, I winced and looked at Magnus who now looked determined to lose them. As if his life depended on it. Knowing now that Simon was trailing us going to Jace's place was a bad idea there were only two places left to go.

"Take me to Alec's place"

James, was I guess the one person that Christiano did not mess with, Alec controlled most of our drug and trafficking trades in and out of Chicago, I had gotten on Alec's good side a long time ago, and now whenever I had to run and I had nowhere else to go I went to Alec. As we took a sharp turn left into Alec's estate I looked behind us Simon car had stopped and both him and Sebastian were pissed I sighed in relief as Magnus's car finally halted and Alec came out. I hugged him almost immediately and he told Magnus to take the back way out so he wouldn't get caught by Simon and Sebastian.

"Thanks"

"Anything for my boss"

"You heard?"

"Please, everyone from New York to California knows that you're the new head. Can't say they are too pleased about it most are hoping you choose to leave the Mafia lifestyle so your "best friend" Simon can take over."

"And if I don't leave?

"Expect death threats to come from all over the country. Who knows maybe even the Brazilians and the Irish know already?"

"If that's the case Alec, I'm screwed"

"Yeah, so tell me what was Sebastian's doing in the front seat?"

"He's my apparent new suitor. Simon idea. Not mine" saying rather bluntly

"Let's get you inside. And changed. You must be freezing your ass off."

As I followed Alec into his mansion I made sure not to touch anything, God knows what would happen if I did. Alec would probably blow up in my face... Not wanted I wanted because if this was one day I wished I never lived through in the first place. As I was handed a shirt from Alec.

"What sort of hot water are you in now Clary? Asides the whole I'm the new head stuff."

"Simon and Sebastian are after me"

"Damn girl, how'd you managed to get the man whore after you?" Sean laughed

"Long story short. Simon called him in to make me his queen"

Alec chuckled I on other hand went up to Alec's room and changed into his shirt and my spare jeans. I always a few random pieces of clothing at Alec's house whenever I need to escape, I stayed in the guest room third of the time when I didn't what to be home. As I looked out the window Alec was standing there in the sun and he was looking up at me. Alec had no fear of the cold as I had noticed. Wiping all my makeup I reapplied a smaller but generous amount…

"Sebastian just called"

"And?"

"He's pissed"

"Give me the phone. Let me speak to him"

"A...are. You sure?" Alec stuttered

"Yeah, what's the worst that could happen?"

As I answered the phone Sebastian sounded pissed and I gasped because I could hear someone being beaten up... Please, please tell me it's not Magnus, Simon or Jace, he knew it was I who answered the phone and he chuckled none too nicely.

"Hear that? That's the sound of your dear Simon being beaten up. He should have followed your friend's car into the mansion but being the idiot he is. He didn't. Now Clary I don't want him to be permanently scarred. So how about this, you come along with Alec and you meet me at your headquarters or I will put a bullet through Simon's skull."

"How long do I have?" My voice was trembling

"An hour. See you soon."

"What did he say?"

"He's going to kill Simon"

"How long do you have?"

"An hour"

"Take me to Sebastian. If he wants to play dirty so will I"

"What are you planning?" Alec asked

"You'll find out"

I had one hour to execute a plan, I risked my best friend and alias Simon. However, I risked having to show my submission. I didn't like the odds of having to prove my submission to Sebastian of all people. I ran my hand through my hair swearing, my steps uneasy as I paced on the pearly white carpet. Alec stood there, arms crossed observing.

"Does he have a weakness? Sebastian?"

"Yes"

"You didn't think to mention it? I have been pacing for a good fifteen minutes."

"He has a step sister"

"Step sister?"

"His step mother is a Lovelace"

"A Lovelace? Why haven't I heard the name before?"

"Your mother may have mentioned the name Jessamine?"

The name rung a bell, Jessamine Lovelace, the girl who supposedly started her own mafia war back when my mother was a child. Jessamine was an intelligent girl who sacrificed everything for her slice at happiness and paid the ultimate price for it.

"What of Jessamine?"

"Her great great grand daughter is in town"

"Pardon?"

"Yes. Sebastian's sweet twelve-year-old step sister."

"Where is she?"

"With her mother Clara Lovelace. At their apartment."

"Let's go! We've go no time to waste…."

Alec nodded, he walked over to the wall and pressed a hidden dint that I hadn't noticed previously. The wall collapsed in revealing walls of guns, knives, swords. You name it, it was on there. He picked up a classy looking Colt M1911.45 ACP, loading it and putting the safety on, he handed the loaded pistol over, before taking several intimidating knives off the wall. Alec was a knife person, preferring to cut his victims up over shooting them and letting them off easy. Grabbing thick black rope a two silk covers. Alec chuckled.

"Hostage situation?"

"Yes. You know it. We are after the Mafia. We don't let people off easy."

"I'll go get the car ready. Go wear something more suiting of a house head."

I nodded in approval and we went our separate ways. By the time I was done wearing what I deemed appropriate, I checked the mirror once more, I looked like my father… something that I loved but loathed at the same time.

The drive there was a blur, and soon we were at their door. Alec nodded ready to back me up, his knives at the ready. I knocked once. No response. I knocked twice. No response. Sighing in annoyance. I stepped aside and allowed for Alec to knock the door off its hinges. The coast was clear, stepping into the apartment, it was well furnished however from the appearance of the kitchen, they were here. Just hiding, taking safety off I began to walk around aiming the gun every which way. I didn't need to be killed by a woman, it would look pathetic. Kicking the bedroom door open I heard shallow breathing, smiling I approached the wardrobe with caution and opened it, to reveal a twelve-year-old being held by a woman. Clara Lovelace.

"Out you get. I won't kill either of you if you cooperate."

They climbed out of the oak wardrobe, for added effect I placed the gun directly on Clara's back.

"Walk to the kitchen and don't scream."

They followed my instructions to the tee and soon both were tied up, their heads covered on the floor kneeling, the girl whose name was Celia was sobbing uncontrollably. I felt bad, however I couldn't let my feeling for the poor child control my intention. Alec nodded, indicating the camera was ready to film. I took a deep breath before speaking sternly.

"Alright I want you to both state your names"

"Clara Lovelace"

"Celia Lovelace"

"Sebastian, if you have received this. I have both your step mother and your dearest Celia as hostage, the deal is simple. Give Simon back and I'll hand them both over safely. If not I'll blow both their brains out, and we both know how much they mean to you. Meet me outside the club, you know which. If not, then you'll have two innocent lives on your hand."

The phone rang almost immediately; perfect. He was seeing this.

"You have the rest of the so called hour… Oh right thirty minutes, to give me Simon or they die."

I hung up on him, once the camera was off. I untied them both to which they both sighed in relief, Clara held Celia close as Alec stood close with his knives at the ready to harm them both… we had both agreed that if Sebastian was smart he'd do what I ask. I didn't want to kill a mother and child it was my code. But would if necessary.

~Meanwhile~

Sebastian punched the wall in absolute fury, before glaring daggers at Simon who was now bloody and bruised, he wanted to kill the useless son of a bitch! However, his conscious told him that if he did, his little sister and his step mother would be dead and it would be his fault.

"I saw it coming" Simon mumbled

"Why didn't you warn me?" He spat

"You wouldn't listen, even if I did." Simon retorted

Dragging the chair over, Sebastian sat down facing him, pulling his chin forward. He growled, this told Simon to begin speaking if he wanted his ass saved.

"Clary isn't some normal girl you can play with. She was trained by the wives of many other families. Including your mother. She knows a lot of things; most would kill to know. I wanted you to tame her, not anger her so much that she's willing to break her moral code."

"What did they teach her?"

"Anything the first female heir and now head of a family needed to know to survive and come out on top of all of us males."

"So?"

"If you this is going to be an easy conquest. You are terribly wrong. If you don't play your cards right, she'll have your head and your empire before you can even blink."

~At the club~

"Where is he?" Celia sobbed

"Hush child" Clara rubbed her back, trying to console her child

I swallowed the last remaining mouthful of vodka before the doors swung right open and Simon was pushed in with Sebastian storming in, looking at my men I nodded and they let both females go. Celia bolted and hugged Sebastian, her tears ran like a waterfall. He wrapped his arms around her. Clara followed soon after her daughter. Sebastian lead them out he turned to Alec and glanced at me:

"This is not over"

Once the door was closed, I looked at Simon and did a once over. He was a bloody mess, not that it bothered me. He deserved it. He watched me, before spitting out

"I am getting sick of you being such a bitch Clary. Why can't you just be an obedient little girl and let a man rule your family?! It's evident that women do not belong in such a position of power that you have. This is a Man's world; women are nothing less than pretty dolls who are meant to make us look good. Why is it so hard for you to just shut up and do what your told?!" His voice was halfway in between yelling and begging.

I waited till he had nothing else to say before barking back.

"Because women should not be treated like damn objects of desire. We demand just as much respect as you do. I don't care if this a man's world. So be it, I will be fucking break the system if I have to! It is my right and duty to make sure the lot of you learn your place and until that happens I swear Simon your life will become hell. This position was given to by my father and I will not give it up to some self-righteous little bastard like you. So, try as you like but you'll have to send me to oblivion and back before you get my title" hissing the last bit

He was taken aback by my words, that I knew were laced with venom.

"Take him out."

Turning my back as two men picked Simon up and lead him out, picking up the bottle I pour another glass. Alec stopped me and took the glass.

"We need you sober. Not drunk"

I growled before walking right out of the door and to my car. Speeding erratically around the streets I was soon in my now not so much destroyed home. Slamming the door shut I stalked up the stairs. He did so quietly as I heard my front door click shut I could finally shower and change into something of better desire for this time of night. It was midnight by the time I was in bed, making sure there was a revolver under my pillow I looked up at my ceiling and slowly closed my eyes. My dreams were not pleasant and several times during the night I was awoken by the smallest of sounds until the point where I just stayed up and walked around my house.

I awoke to my phone buzzing, answering it I was met with my mother's voice. Sitting up I looked at the clock. It should be around four in the afternoon. Rubbing my temple I couldn't comprehend any of my mother's words… she was speaking too fast.

"Slow down. What happened?"

"They broke in"

"Who?"

"Sebastian's men… they killed Lucien and…" she trailed off

"Mother" I bit my lip

"They killed your brother."

I froze. My brother? My older brother? The one who didn't want any part in this? My brother who gave up his right as heir for me? I took a deep breath; I couldn't freak out I had to take this like a mafia head would.

"Where are you now?"

"At Maryse's place"

"I'll fly over."

Hanging up. I texted Alec who sent the message out to those who truly needed to know including Simon… The next thing I knew, I was in England hugging my mother.


End file.
